Eagle Land Prologue
by MakushiKun
Summary: My first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. If you didn't, I suppose you won't read any other works i'll soon publish. へ


Eagle Land – Prologue

**(Hey there, this is my first Fanfic ever, so don't flame me if you don't like it. This fanfic is based on Mother 2, better known as Earth Bound in America. My fanfics will introduce original characters and new stuff to give people a more anime feel of Mother 2. Things that need to be explained will be at the end of every chapter, marked with occasional * marks. This is basically Earth Bound mixing with the hectic storyline and mechanics that cartoonishly violent animes such as Bleach promise to the average anime-lover.)**

**Chapter 0 - Introduction**

**Not as long ago as you might think, a grotesque, unholy, incomprehensibly confusing and evil force threatened to destroy the Earth and all life on it. This horrible evil had a name feared and worshipped by many throughout several galaxies. The mere mention of this name would scare a full-grown adult who has never been scared of anything. This questionably horrible force is known as Giygas, destroyer of planets. This force destroyed all from 10,000 years in the past, sitting in what seems to be a large, beating egg-like-heart with several beating organs protruding and extending from it. Despite being what sounds like a larval state, one blast was enough to decimate an entire planet.**

**All seems hopeless when facing Giygas, but four champions rose up with immense power, and even more immense today. To add insult to injury, these champions with immense power****… ****were average run-of-the-mill children. However, at first glance, these kids may seem normal, but they have their own unique talents and abilities that not even Giygas could outmatch. Today, they're revered as the most powerful forces in all of Eagle Land and Foggy Land. Who were these children you ask?**

**Ness, an average baseball-loving, steak-eating, alien-bashing dynamo blessed with Psychic powers from birth. Armed with just a baseball bat and a lightning-reflecting badge to defeat Giygas and protect the innocent, along with the most powerful PSI move in existence, (Along with the exception of PK Love, but I'm not doing fanfics of Mother 3, it's someone else's job!) PSI Rocking. Paula Polestar, an Elemental Sentinel also armed with PSI and a compassionate heart. Wielding a frying pan for weapon, she's no joke in battle when matched against her strong shields, powerful Ice, Flame, and Lightning attacks, all ended by a swing of that pan. Jeff Andonuts, son to the revered, yet oddball scientist Dr. Andonuts. He may be just some timid boy on the outside, but armed with a powerful ray gun, an arsenal of strategies, and a brilliant mind, this child prodigy is no joke when he fires a Multi-Bottle-Rocket or a Gigantic Bazooka at you. Poo, the royal heir to the King of Dalaam, and master martial artist and swordsman, he is a very powerful child to be reckoned with. Using the armor, diadem, cloak, and Sword of Kings, along with the extremely hard-to-master PK Starstorm, Poo easily fells any foe on his own.**

**Our four champions felled Giygas 16 years ago today, on March 19, 199X, where the moment he was felled, two children were born. Both children were meant to fell one another, and would decide the fate for Eagle Land, and possibly the world. One child was born in Osaka, Japan, with the full-blood of a bona-fide Japanese. He was destined to bring peace and tranquility with the aid of an incredible spirit and an arsenal of knowledge. The other was born in Eagle Land himself, and was destined to bring destruction and genocide, never letting anything survive that got in his path, not even himself.**

**I'm getting a bit too far into detail, let's just fast-forward into the fast-paced and extremely hectic world of Eron Ricardo Makushimarisu, our main protagonist.**

**Chapter 1**** – ****Oh, Eron, when will you learn?**

**Clack clack clack!**

**A Kendo* match is in session at the Dalaam palace in front of the master, the master being Poo, renowned King of Dalaam. Two students in Blue school uniforms** keep blocking every attack as the clacking gets faster and their facial expressions more intense. The clacking continues, while Poo continues to sip his tea nonchalantly, as if nothing was happening. After a few more clacks, two sounds of brief hisses are exchanged, and the match was over. It was another draw, as the cool-under-fire boys smacked each other simultaneously. The boy with mahogany brown hair sighed, and stated "17 draws. You'd think that was near-impossible in other places. It'd be nice if there was at least a victory here and a loss there, but no, everyone is balanced to the point of it being spooky." There was a brief pause, Poo had just finished his tea and came up to the boys, telling them they did a good job. All the students were dismissed and sounds of wind, sparks, and even jets sounded. All students, except for Eron and Vin***, who were gripped firmly on the shoulders by King Poo of Dalaam. "Vin, Eron, a word if you please." The boys turned around to hear some of the famous words of wisdom Poo always spouted if you were lucky enough to be called after class with him.**

**"****Boys, excellent work. Vin, never forget, a leaf blowing in the wind can change direction at a moment's notice. You may go now. As for you, Eron, winning and losing shouldn't matter as long as you have fun." Eron raised a finger to speak, but King Poo lowered it and stated with his eyes closed "Balance must be kept throughout the world, so no matter how many times you tie with Vin, remember those words." Eron lowered his head and nodded, and was dismissed.**

**"****So what did he tell you? I bet it had something to do with the number of times we tied THIS time." "Blah, he told be remember something about the world must always be kept in balance and have fun. But it gets boring if you repeat the same thing a million times. Literally." Vin brushed his pale, sea-foam-green hair out of his face and gave Eron a look with his soul-piercing white eyes****. "Sometimes you can be impatient and passionate, but that's what gets us and our friends into trouble in the first place!" Eron made a face disagreeing with Vin, but before he could sass him back, Vin already had a hold of him in his wind vortex, carrying him home. 'Oh jeez, not again! Even after 2 years, I still get dizzy from the rides home Vin gives me! Why can't I adjust to spinning?' Within seconds, they were at a medium-size house with a vanilla coat dog wagging his tail and sitting with his paw saluting Eron.**

**"****Dizziness can be avoided if you just let yourself become like the wind. You should be able to do that by now." "Just HOW do you 'become the wind'? How?" "Oh, Eron, high intelligence, but no Wisdom. If you really want to know, why don't you go back and ask Master?" "I-I-I can't Teleport yet, I don't know why. And WHY won't you tell me what it means?" Vin did a 'tsk-tsk-tsk' sound as he wiggled his index finger. "Oh, Eron, when will you stop trying and just relax?" Before Eron could try to sass him again, a small wind vortex was already flying through the sky, gone within milliseconds.**

**A bark came from the saluting dog, welcoming Eron back home. Eron began talking and complaining to his dog, Hachi*****, a Shiba with a lazy attitude but loyal and listening personality. Bark bark! (Calm down. Wisdom comes eventually when you'll most need it.) "But I want Wisdom now!" Eron was frustrated and complaining to his dog, while Hachi himself was attempting to calm him with peaceful, telepathic thoughts. Sooner or later, Eron gave up on the whole wisdom thing, and took a shower and finished his homework, with an annoyed expression all the way.**

**Kendo* - A form of Japanese dueling sport which teaches you how to fight with swords, except you use a wooden staff that can hurt.**

**Blue school uniforms** - The standard uniform for Four Side University 3****rd****years, consisting of Green ties, white shirt, Blue blazer and pants with a bronze-buckle belt.**

**Vin Maelstrom*** - A friend of Eron who is very adept at martial arts, yet can often be the strong-silent type. Uses bandage-knuckles for a weapon.**

**Soul-Piercing, White Eyes**** - Vin is blind since birth, he doesn't know what a color is, but since Vin's element is wind, he uses the tiniest movements, even from a molecule to "see" the world around him.**

**Hachiko Makushimarisu***** - A childhood companion to Eron, he loves to laze around, but he helps Eron on many occasions, and was one of the reasons Eron held on to his sanity as a child. His weapon is his teeth, ice breath, ramming, and sometimes a double-edged Spear.**

**Chapter 2**** – ****Mother of God****…**

**Later that night, Eron went to bed early accidentally, as he was reading in the dark* one of his many mangas, and he fell asleep with it on top of his face. Hachi joined him by curling up at the foot of his bed. Not a sound in his ghost-town of a home**, where a sudden rumble followed by an explosion woke half of Onett*** up. A meteorite had landed exactly where it hit last time, the Onett grand hill.**

***Snort* "Zzzshuh! Huh, what? What happened?" Hachi calmly raised his head and took a whiff around the room, eventually leading him to poke his head outside of the window and point a paw at the grand hill. A large, fiery object was surrounded by several police officers, and a man in the casual Black work clothes (About the same as the school uniforms, except in black.) talking to the officers nearby. The man took off his hat and looked up. Hachi focused his advanced hearing on that man and overheard "No, it's happening again****… ****Wasn't that-that thing****…****"**

***Whine* (Eron, what's going on? What's happening again?) "Happening again? What's happening again?" Hachi pointed his paw at the man, which Eron quickly recognized who that was. "Mayor Polestar? It'd have to be pretty serious for HIM to come here." Eron quickly put on his denim cap, and turned it around, making his bangs point out of the little hole in the back of the cap. He just slipped on a pair of sandals, which looked weird seeing as he was wearing socks, too.**

**At the foot of the hill, Eron made one leap**** right over to a bush right under the little ledge that was the last segment before reaching the top of the hill. He walked past Lier X. Agerates's gravestone, after bowing to it, of course. Rushing towards the Mayor, an officer stopped him, and Eron kept repeating "But-but-but" while the officer kept trying to shoo him off. A kid with a pointed nose and a blonde bowl cut covering his eyes got in between them, and gave Eron a very creepy smile. Eron replied to this with a disgruntled expression.**

**"****Pecky Minch*****, move aside." "Make me." He stuck his tongue out, and Eron slapped him hard enough to make him bite his tongue. "Owwww! Non't bu ere bu bab ageb!" (Don't you dare do that again!) The officer then grabbed the boys by their collars and went to escorting them down the hill, when the man in the black suit stopped him.**

**The boys were trying to tattletale on each other with the mayor. (They're 16, and they act like children, isn't that just hilarious?) "Pecky, go home and rub an ice cube on your tongue, and as for you, Eron, you shouldn't hit Pecky, even if he provoked you. At least, not without my permission", he whispered. Eron gave his signature smirk at this, but was sent back home as well.**

**Later that night, Eron snuck out, with his casual clothing on, including his denim cap. Wearing a red-and-white polo shirt, baggy navy jeans, a hoodie with an odd triangle pattern, several shades of blue for the triangles, and a wax seal image on the back of it. Also wearing a Navy Tie to match his pants and the same bronze belt from his uniform. He leaped to the meteorite, inspecting it while keeping a distance from it's still-burning flames. "Oh jeez, what if it's a bomb, or has harmful space gases? Whatever it is, it shouldn't belong here."**

**At one point, the meteorite shone a bright pillar of light up into the sky, and a buzzing sound could be heard. A voice spooked Eron, sending chills up his spine, and goosebumps on his, well, everywhere. "Hold still, I'm not going to hurt you" came a gentle voice. "Who's there? If this is Pecky, don't make me try to slap the ugly off your face again!" A small firefly shone in front of Eron's face, even weirder, the firefly was the one speaking! "Eron, I have come for you****… ****You are the one****…****" "The one? Oh jeez, please don't tell me I have to save the world****… ****Why does it have to be me?" Shhhh****… ****The firefly was blinking rapidly, as if telling me to silence. "You're not going to save the world, Eron. Calm down, please****… ****I've come with something even more shocking. Eron, you and seven others are destined to destroy a force****…****" "A****…****force? How do I destroy a force? And who are these****… ****7 others?" "Allow me to explain. My name is Spark-Zippity-Boom-Zap." Eron snickered, soon apologizing after. "I am like****… ****a third cousin of Buzz-Buzz, the one who warned Ness about HIS destiny." Eron's smile was wiped from his face, and he was overcome with shock. "I am here to tell your destiny, which is to team up with 7 others and destroy a force bent on destroying all of existence, solar systems, galaxies, universes, parallel dimensions, all of them! I have come from 10 years in the future, where the only life forms left are those on Earth, and they are rapidly thinning****… ****The 7 others, 3 boys, 4 girls, and a dog master the elements and combine their powers and those of the past champions to destroy this force****…****" "Past champions? Evil force? Genocide? Explain this, now!" "One of those boys****… ****is you, Eron, and you have to lead them. The past champions, and the sanctuaries will show the way****…****" "I get THAT part, but past champions? And just what is this EVIL force?" The firefly blinked slowly, and responded with a name that made Eron's jaw drop. "****…****Giygas has returned****…****" Eron's eyes widened, and he nearly blacked out. "Giygas****… ****so that's what Mayor Polestar meant by 'It's happening again'****…****" "That is correct, and you have a limited amount of time. You should be ready to fight Giygas by the time you're 25 years old." "25? Why 25? And that's in 9 years! Wouldn't Giygas have destroyed several civilizations by then?" The firefly shushed him. "Giygas's power will be unleashed by the 10****th****year, and it won't be easy since his power will practically be full the 9****th****year****… ****Do you understand your duty?" Eron was silent, but he nodded yes. "Your wisdom will come in a few years, even so, you must be patient, You'll be the strongest of the group, and you need to act like it." Eron was still speechless, struck with such a blank expression and pale face. After a few minutes of buzzing and flashing, Eron was finally able to respond with a question. "C-c-c-can you tell me who are the 7 others?" The firefly stopped flashing and replied "Laziness, Grace, Hyperactivity, Blindness, Courageous, Compassionate, and Initiative." The firefly soon vanished after saying that, and the meteorite was flying out of sight, although it left a chunk of a blue-green mineral, which was shining prettily in the moonlight.**

**Eron got to his doorstop, right when the sun came up. "If I have to destroy Giygas, I'm going to have to train and study harder****… ****and find out the other chosen 7****… ****Maybe the dog that firefly mentioned could be Hachi****…****" Eron looked at Hachi when he came in, and he didn't wake up, sleeping in his doggie bed in the living room like the lazy dog he is. 'Nah! Hachi couldn't be that same dog! There's no way!' he thought to himself.**

**PROLOGUE END.**

**Reading in the Dark* - Eron can read in the dark. Neat, huh?**

**Ghost-Town of a Home** - Eron and Hachi live alone, no parents or siblings with them.**

**Onett*** - The hometown of Ness, otherwise known as Mayor Polestar, and still looks the same as it did in the year 199X.**

**One Leap**** - From extreme training during his unhappy childhood, Eron has insane speed and jumping power.**

**Pecky Minch***** - A neighbor Eron despises with every fiber of his being, and pretty much everyone else hates him, too. He spends a lot of his time in the basement and is Sadist.**

**(Well, that's the Prologue! This IS my first fanfic, so tell me if I did anything wrong. Remember, these are original characters inserted into my favorite game of all time, and based on the real story of Earth Bound. Imitation IS the sincerest form of flattery for some people. There will be some crappy gags, and if you need more information in the fanfic, let me know. And PLEASE don't flame me because you didn't like it. Either just tell me how to improve it, or go read another fanfic. This story is only a prologue and comes separate of the main story. I.E, if this was a video game, this would be the skippable introduction scene, preferably in anime format.)**


End file.
